Kamen Rider Story Idea
by AlexisBaudens
Summary: Everything is in the title I would put in this section the first chapter or prologue of history whose idea crossed my mind but that I do not know how the pursues. you are free to give me ideas or opinions about his stories.
1. Amazons…

In a cell of sophisticated detensions of the CCG, a young woman visibly mutilated and pregnant trembles with pain screaming full lung.

"PITY, COME QUICKLY! HE IS COMING!" She yelled as several people wearing insulated suits entered the cell with supplies to give her a delivery.

Several minutes later, a baby's crying sounded as one of the people held a newly born baby. While he devoured the piece of the umbilical cord of his mother already cut with red eyes eager for food and teeth already pushed.

"Do you see what I see?" Asked one of the people.

"Yes. With the right equipment and if we manage to educate him properly... he will be finished ghouls." Said the person holding the baby.

15 years later

Alarms from a GCC research center resounded in the building as a wild beast attacked and devoured all employees seen, fleeing with a large black briefcase. He spent about ten minutes running through the corridors of the building before jumping out of a window and not being seen either from those present in the building or outside close to the neutralized and brought back into his cell.

An hour later the streets of Tokyo were invaded by rain, a girl comes out of a cafe with a sign over the door indicating her name, the antique. She appears to be 15 years old with purple hair and a lock on her left eye wearing a waitress's dress. As it is her turn this week it is she who takes out the garbage for the next day the garbage men take them when something caught his attention a boy of his age wearing filthy clothes and holes as if he was a prisoner with black hair and black eyes shining with a red glow barely detectable holding a black briefcase.

"Help me, please." He said approaching her before collapsing on his shoulder.

Later he woke up lying in a couch with an old man in front of him examining the contents of the briefcase he was carrying. He rose to stop him but the girl he saw before unconscious caught him and blocked him.

"Don't move, you are too weak and you have not eaten yet." She said as the old man gets up and gives him human flesh wrapped in a white paper soaked in blood.

"Take this and eat. We will discuss after." He said as the young man rushed on the flesh and devoured it quickly as if he had not eaten anything for days.

"Have you all read?" He asked after eating.

"Yes. The CCG must be at your heels now." Replied the old man.

"Y-yes. Please, hide me! I don't want to be their guinea pig or their future weapon." Said the young man bowing his head imploring their help.

"Anteiku helps ghouls in need. So do not worry, we'll help you. We will also give you something to feed you. We will help you live as a human and live in peace with them. But in return you will work here in the antique way. We will also help you to master this thing that is in you." The old man said, putting the folder he was holding on the desk with a photo protruding showing a kind of silver monster with big purple eyes screaming at full lung while his handles and ankles are attached.

"Really? Thank you sir." Said the young man happy.

"Touka, do you want to take him to the tenth basement to test his people?" Asked the old man calling the girl by name, giving the belt that was contained in the briefcase to the young man.

"Okay." Touka said taking a wrist from the young man to bring him to an accessor and they go down to the tenth basement which turns out to be a huge room with completely empty pillars.

"What are we going to do?" Asked the young man.

"We're both going to fight to see if you're fit to fight alone or not at the moment." Touka said.

"Okay." Said the young man placing the belt on his waist feeling the monster in him fighting to take over.

"What's your name?" Touka asked taking a fighting position.

"Gen." Said the young man introducing himself.

"Nice name." Touka said as Gen placed a hand on one end of the belt buckle.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Gen asked, knowing he might not be able to control himself.

"I'm sure so go ahead." Touka said ready to attack.

"Okay... Amazon." He said calmly, turning the end of the loop he was holding and a voice coming out of his belt.

**SIGMA…**


	2. Kamen Rider Dark Geiz

(N/A: It's a crossover between Kamen Rider and The Witcher. Chronologically for the witcher it happens after the end of The Witcher 3 where Ciri became Sorceress.)

In a sort of green tunnel, a sort of special vessel resembling a black motorcycle with some parts in Yellow passed through it without a hitch before a car-shaped ship attacked it in the tunnel. Inside the motorcycle-shaped ship, a man in a kind of black armor with a strange belt indicating 2068, a strange bracelet with watches indicating either a symbol or a small symbol and a year, piloting the ship tried stabilized as the ship exited the tunnel.

In another world in 1275, a young woman with ashy hair and emerald eyes chased a deer in order to have enough to eat when she saw a passage open in the sky and the ship came out to crash, not far away causing an earthquake in the vicinity.

Once she arrives at the ship's crash site she sees that landing to create a cave in a big hill. She entered the house to see a metal door on the ship, a smoke of which gives off and a knocking sound as the door vibrated as if it was knocked from the outside and it finally opened revealing a large amount of smoke with The man holding a fire extinguisher he uses towards the open door and ends up stopped making the young woman decided to speak.

"Excuse..." She said before he used the extinguisher again for a second.

"Sorry, we're never too careful. You were saying?" Said the man asking the extinguisher.

"Excuse me, what is that?" Asked the young woman.

"It is complicated. What year are we in?" The man asked.

"1275." answered the young woman.

"Ah! Well, the repairs will be more complicated than expected." Said the man in front to see the young woman with a face full of incomprehension. "To answer your question it's a time machine from 2068. And you can see that the parts that exploded, giving all the aroma that there is in there, do not exist yet, so I'm going to have to manufactured." He said.

"Okay, and how did you get there?" Asked the young woman wanting to know more.

"Please don't believe me. I hate that. And it's a long story, but basically I cross a path to go to a time when I would have been quiet when a cunt hit Time Mazine and sent me on purpose." The man said, giving the name of his ship.

"I see, it's out of luck..." said the young woman with some misunderstanding about the term.

"Yeah. You know where we could find materials? Iron ingot and something else like that?" The man asked.

"Yeah, there's a village nearby. Can I go looking for you if necessary?" The young woman asked.

" That would be great. I will pay you accordingly. Besides, what is your name?" The man asked.

"Ciri. And yours?" Asked the young woman revealing her name winning a smile under his helmet human.

"Taishi." Said the man winning a smile from Ciri who went to get what he needs.

The man discreetly out of one of his bracelet a sort of chronometer with an illustration of a red hawk instead of where the needles.

He pressed the button a voice from the stopwatch.

**Taka Watchroid! Taka!**

He pressed the button a second time and the stopwatch turned into a little mechanical hawk.

**Search Hawk! Daga Taka, Taka!**

"Follow her, and if you come across anything dangerous come back to tell me." Said Taishi while the falcon part to what he said.

At the same time in a village, an hour from where Taishi's Time Mazine crashed, there is a man wearing what looks like a black leather priest's dress, gloves made of the same material with short black hair flattened back, black eyes and a facial expression mixing fascination and anger. He observed the surroundings to see in a hostel a man in his thirties get out by 3 person in black armor.

"Let me have back, please? Says the man in his thirties.

"With all that you said about the Nilfgaard empire." Said a guard unsheathing his sword.

"I said nothing. I made that accidentally drink in your glass. I even apologized to you." Said the man.

"We know drunkard. But this will be the official version." Says the second guard unsheathing in turn.

"In addition, if I'm not mistaken, you have a younger sister five years younger. Don't worry if she wants it or not, we'll comfort her if you know what I mean." Said the third wiper as well as he and the others get ready to attack the time froze for the man who got up and wondered what's going on.

"Well, well, they're real junk." Says the man in priest's robes revealing that he too is not affected by this.

"Yeah. And it's the same for almost all guards. Anything you do that does not please them, either you are arrested or you are killed and you make up an excuse." Said the man.

"Abuse of power over the citizen. I know that. I offer you a pact. I offer you the power to put them back in their place. And in exchange when a man in black armor with yellow on the helmet cross your path. And he will cross there for sure. You will kill him for me." Said the man in priestly robes.

"What are you? A kind of demon?" Asked the man.

"My name is Eror. And consider me more as one who offers the desperate and the oppressed a chance to change the game. Against a simple service." Says the man in a priest's dress posing. "So, do you accept?" He asked, taking out a chronometer similar to the ones Taishi wears on his bracelet but without a part on top as if it were not complete.

The man pretended hesitating, seeing that Eror was not joking, obviously being behind what was happening around them.

"Yes I accept." Said the man but the timer has become violet certain part and won an illustration depicting a monstrous face seeming to be doing in red crystal with gray eyes.

Eror pressed the chronometer button and a modified voice making it more serious almost monstrous.

**Wizard!**

Eror then placed the chronometer in his chest and he transformed himself into a monster resembling the one shown on the stopwatch transforming it. He now looks like a sort of red demon with a belt with a skeletal hand on the ball and on his head two horns coming together forming a halo with a kind of spine.

"Congratulations, you're Kamen Rider Wizard now. Render your righteousness and bring me the head of the black prince." Said Eror with euphoria.

An hour passed and Ciri arrived and saw guards being attacked by the monster that became the drunkard. She drew her sword with the guard diagonally and attacked the monster as the mechanical hawk flew back to Taishi and Time Mazine.

Ciri ran towards the monster to attack him while the monster seemed to feel the sword but not while the sword caused no damage to his body. She managed to hold the fight despite the superhuman strength of the monster for several minutes until the monster passed his right hand seeming to have a ring with a huge red gemstone on top of his belt and a deep voice was heard.

**Bind!**

Suddenly magic seals appeared around Ciri and chains came out for the surrounded immobilizing him. She found herself at the mercy of the monster who could not get rid of his chains as he was going to pass his hand again in front of the buckle of his belt when small explosions did not arrive on his body making him back and the chains who tied her up disappeared. She turned to see Taishi with a weapon she had never seen before.

This seems to be for her a kind of crossbow that does not need an arrow with a particular appearance.

"Well. Barely an hour after my arrival, another Rider is created. The Time Jacker who attacked me doesn't waste time." Said Taishi revealing the monster's name by removing one of the chronometers from his bracelets, with as a symbol a seal similar to those that hindered Ciri and as a "2012" year.

He made a slight turn to the right revealing the illustration of a face like that of the monster but seeming less threatening and orange.

"By chance, I have the perfect Ridewatch against you." He said, revealing the names of the chronometers, while pressing the button and a voice that seemed to be a more human version than the chronometer that turned the drunkard into that monster.

**Wiseman!**

He placed it in the Ridewatch on a stand to the left of his belt and a strange melody reminiscent of the tictacs of a watch, he pressed a button on the top of the belt and the loop leaned to the right and with his left hand resting on the most bent down part of the belt he made a movement with his arm to the left making him stretch his arm in the same direction turning the loop 360°.

**Rider Time! Kamen Rider Geiz!**

Above him, a seal similar to that on the Ridewatch before he activates it appears above him. The seal went down to his shoulders and formed an armor on his chest with his face on the Ridewatch he placed on his belt, which seemed to be a sort of white metallic mage dress on the chest and face on the Ridewatch with his visor in front of him with a new motive.

**Armor Time! Now! Wiseman!**

"So, ready to lose?" Said Taishi before Another Rider will attack.

Taishi dodged all the attacks and gave him some stronger ones that managed to hurt him to Ciri's great misunderstanding while she using a weapon did not succeed. Once he sufficiently hurt the other Rider Taishi pressed the Ridewatch buttons on both sides of his belt and the voice out.

**Finish Time! Wiseman!**

He pushed the button on the top of his belt again and turned it again.

**Strike Time Burst!**

The Another Rider ran towards him and once close enough Taishi kicked him down the other Rider who exploded leaving the drunkard very human but his Ridewatch remained intact on the ground.

"You allow, it does not need you anymore." Said Taishi taking the Ridewatch to the ground and removing the one on the left of his belt before leaving.

"Who are you?" The drunkard asked.

"In this form I am Kamen Rider Dark Geiz." Said Taishi appearing before continuing its way by giving a brief look and a nod to Ciri.

Later when Ciri comes back with the material he asked her, she sees him reading a big book.

"Why did you leave when you could have bought the supplies?" Asked Ciri quite upset by the idea.

"It's just for the other rider that I came and I do not know anything about it at that time." Said Taishi shaking shoulders before Ciri only gives him a bag with the material requested in full in the head Dark Geiz. "What was that for?" He asked.

"For making me search and carry what I threw at you in the face while you were in the city." Ciri replied with a smile that made it easy for Dark Geiz to make fun of him.

"Ok..." Said Dark Geiz coming out a big gold nugget. "So I'm asking that I'll keep this." He said before laughing and the French to Ciri whose eyes shone when he saw what the nugget represented premium compared to his other contracts.

"It's at least a thousand times more than the price of the equipment." Realized Ciri.

"I said I'll pay you. Not that will be equal to the sum that you spent to help me." Replied Dark Geiz removing the Ridewatch he still had on his belt making his armor disappear revealing a man of his age with black hair combed back, green eyes, wearing a full black suit with gold-colored patterns a little all over.

"Can I find out how this belt and the "Ridewatch" works?" Ciri asked.

"Of course, but eating around the fire. Because casually, I have the slab." Said Taishi asking what he has on the side.

"It's okay with me." Said Ciri, outgoing supply his bag to cook food.

Later, several meters away from them, a young, fair-haired, brown-haired woman, wearing a long dilapidated cloak with a worn-out box, holding a book with gears on the cover, looked at Taishi and Ciri from a distance without being noticed. smiling at the scene.

"Rejoice, my prince." She said admiring the scene.


End file.
